


Animal Crossing

by love_toxin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_toxin/pseuds/love_toxin
Summary: You buy an animal crossing switch for your fiance on his birthday.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Animal Crossing

You had no idea that something so simple could bring your fiance so much joy. For the month leading up to Leon’s birthday, you had agonized over what to get him--you thought about a new suit, a pricy gym bag you thought he might like, even something like a ring or necklace he could wear out. He had been so disappointed when he got the order to stay away from Raccoon City, and sank straight into depression when you later found out about the carnage that tore through the entirety of it, leaving nothing but thousands dead behind. If you hadn’t been there he probably wouldn’t have stayed, and the thought terrified you that he would have dashed headfirst into the danger, because that was just the person he was. You’d even bought him one of those dinky little Mr. Raccoon trinkets to celebrate his new job in the new city, and after the news all he felt was regret about not being there when those people needed help. Fortunately he started feeling better after awhile, and when his birthday rolled around yesterday, you had hoped beyond hope that the present you decided on would help heal that wound even just a little bit. And now that you could see it in action, you got to smile at how right you had been.

“Babe, look at the bug I caught!” 

Seeing Leon holding his new Switch was like seeing a kid on Christmas morning, and you soaked it up as much as you possibly could. Deciding on a console for a grown man was difficult, especially with the game you picked, but as soon as he opened it and his eyes lit up you could tell it was well worth the money. With a spring in your step, you strolled over to take a peek at his screen over his shoulder, and watched his little islander gleefully hold up a pill bug like it was a trophy held aloft. 

“I used to love these bugs when I was a kid...”

As soon as he showed off his catch, his focus zeroed in again and you watched as he dashed around a little bit, looking for some more bugs and stopping to chat with one of his villagers. Animal Crossing seemed like a strange choice for Leon, but you knew how relaxing it was and you had a good feeling that he needed an escape like this, even for a little while. Your own console had gotten plenty of use after all those hard days at work and just hard days in general, and now that he figured out how to set it up he’d been playing all morning, the pastel blue and green controllers clicking as he eagerly played through the tutorial. Loose shirt, sweatpants, messy bed hair and bright eyes on a Saturday morning...you hadn’t seen this side of Leon in a long time, and watching him sprawled out on the couch while he smiled at his screen was what brought you to tilt his head to the side, and plant a kiss on his lips that he immediately smiled into. He brought a hand up to your cheek to keep you there, his tongue swiping softly over your lower lip to be let in, but the moment was short-lived as you pulled away and brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes. 

“You want breakfast? I’ll make sure to burn your bacon just the way you like it,  _ birthday boy _ .”

“Nah. Well,  _ yes _ , but not right now. I want  _ you  _ first.” 

You kissed his temple and he tugged on your wrist, pulling you to walk around to his side of the couch before he lifted his Switch up over his head, and you got the message to plop yourself down on his chest and nuzzle yourself right into his toned arms. You settled in comfortably and he lowered his hands to keep you cozy against him, and with the gentle music drifting from his game, you closed your eyes and dreamed of the rest of your life like this. 

But not for long. Not an hour later and you roused yourself from the impromptu nap, the sun a little higher in the sky and your body warm from laying on top of Leon. Who, you now realized, was nowhere to be found, and you sat up just to feel a blanket slip off your shoulders while only the sofa cushioned you below. But a ways away you heard the sound of cutlery gently clinking together, and a pan searing hot as it was lifted and brought back to the stovetop, all with some gentle humming in the background. With a long, much-needed cat stretch, you let the blanket fall in a heap on the couch and rubbed the sleep from your eyes as you padded over the wood floors, until your toes crossed linoleum and you looked up to see something you never, ever wanted to forget. 

Leon stood with his back to you, two pans on the stove and a spatula in hand, and a tune on his lips as he switched hands and tended to the pancakes and bacon he was frying up. Light filtered in through the windows and cast a glow over him as he worked, and without wanting to stand by to such a lovely visage, you stepped forward and wrapped your arms around his stomach, your head coming to rest against his shoulder.

“Hey sleeping beauty.”

A chuckle rumbled through his chest as you yawned, and you watched him expertly flip one of his pancakes back into the pan. There wasn’t much Leon could cook very well, but pancakes were certainly a specialty he took pride in--even though you’d previously insisted that he have the whole weekend off, to have a proper break to recuperate. His birthday was really just an excuse for that, though it was certainly a useful one for your stubborn husband-to-be. 

“ _ Hey _ yourself. You’re not supposed to lift a finger today, birthday boy..”

Leon shrugged, and you missed the goofy grin on his face as he slid his pancake on to a plate of others, before pouring in the last of the batter and patting your hand as it rested against his belly, the ring on his finger rubbing against your knuckle and making your heart skip a little beat.

“You were too cute to wake up. Besides, I think there’s something in the living room you should take a peek at.”

“What did you do?”

You picked your head up and narrowed your eyes at him, your fiance returning your smile with his own as he leaned back and pecked you on the lips.

“Just go take a look. See if there’s anything good on tv.”

He turned back to his cooking and left you to step back, your hands lingering wistfully on his hips before you spun on your heels and trotted back into the living room. Something was definitely up, and once you picked up the remote off the coffee table and switched on the television, that something was made absolutely clear.

“ _ Leon! _ ”

He couldn’t even contain himself, his laughter echoing from within the kitchen as you listened to him briskly plate the food that had only just finished cooking. You could see he’d obviously hooked up your Switch to the television, but that wasn’t the surprise you were focused on--instead, among the few other games you had installed, you spotted the very distinct icon of Animal Crossing that had been recently downloaded on to your console. You hadn’t bought a copy for yourself yet, it just wasn’t in your budget after you splurged so much on Leon’s gift, even though you were eager to play along with him. You figured you’d just work a little extra hard these next few weeks, so you could grab a copy for yourself later. And the man of the hour followed closely afterward, two plates in hand that he set down on the coffee table along with a bottle of syrup. He was lucky he was quick enough too, as you stepped over and took his face into your hands, his cheeks squished under your palms as he giggled and feigned ignorance. 

“Don’t tell me you spent money on  _ me  _ on your own birthday! You’re too much..” 

“I swear I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about, babe…” 

Taking one of your hands in his, he turned his head to kiss your palm, before letting them fall and moving to pick up his Switch from its dock, his eyes alight as he looked at you with more love than anyone ever had before.

“C’mon, let’s play. You need a break, too...and I caught a cute butterfly I want you to have.”

You let a not-so-displeased sigh escape you, the gesture too sweet for you to truly be annoyed with him, and a smile etched itself permanently on your face. Leon patted the space on his lap for you to sit as you grabbed your controllers, and with your body cuddled up snugly against your fiance’s, you settled into a cozy session of playing and eating your breakfast turned brunch, the two of you running about Leon’s island while he brought you flowers and you chased him around with your net. Little did you know that this would soon become routine, the two of you sitting down together after work or on Saturday mornings to play for a little while. It was soothing, and safe, and though you would forget for a while and come back after you would always have an escape together, where you both could settle down from the chaos of your life, and catch a few bugs or plant a few trees. 


End file.
